The present invention is a device for protecting rings and other types of decorative bands worn on the fingers of one's hand from becoming lost while the bands are being worn, especially during periods of physical exercise by the wearer. The protection device comprises a wristband, a retaining member, and a resilient connecting strip for connecting the wristband to the retaining member. The wristband can be any band, bracelet or strap suitable for being worn comfortably but securely on the wrist.
The retaining member can be a ring or circular band of resilient material suitable for being worn on the finger adjacent to, but outward from, the ring or band to be protected. Alternatively, the retaining member can be a resilient C-shaped retainer for engaging the finger adjacent to, but outward from, any ring being worn. In either instance, the retaining member prevents sliding and oftentimes sudden movement of a ring or decorative band being worn away from its normal position near the base of the finger toward the fingertip.
A resilient connecting strip connects the wristband and the retaining member and thereby restrains the retaining member comfortably on the finger to prevent loss of a ring or decorative band inadvertently by the wearer during any period, as when ambient temperatures are extreme (e.g., cold), when the wearer's attention may be distracted, such as during physical exercise. Contemplated physical exercise includes, but is not limited to, swimming, running, water skiing, for example, or the type of exercise engaged in around the home and garden.